1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the airflow optimization and noise reduction in computer systems.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer systems typically include a number of electronic components disposed within a chassis. These components generate heat as a byproduct of electrical power consumption, and require a cooling system to prevent the components from becoming damaged. A common cooling system includes one or more fans for driving airflow through the chassis across the electronic components. For example, a personal computer (PC) or server may include one or more onboard fans provided inside the chassis of the PC or server. In larger computer systems, such as in a rack-mounted computer system, a shared blower module having multiple fans may be provided in a chassis for cooling multiple servers mounted in the chassis. For larger computer systems, such as in a datacenter, a more comprehensive cooling system may include a dedicated computer room having specialized HVAC equipment and a particular arrangement of racks that includes alternating hot and cold aisles.
The large, high-speed fans and blower modules used for cooling servers are the primary source of noise in the datacenter. A datacenter includes many densely-packaged rack-mounted servers and corresponding fans. The combined noise of the many fans and blower modules in a datacenter produce an undesirable level of noise. Additionally, the many fans and blower modules in a datacenter contribute significantly to the power consumption of the datacenter. Therefore, judicious management of datacenter cooling systems is desirable, for minimizing both power consumption and noise in a datacenter.